


Late In The Hour

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese comes home late from work with some news.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 48





	Late In The Hour

“All right, now... yes, uh huh...” 

Carol sounded bored and tired while speaking to her mother-in-law on the phone. She had picked up the coral pink rotary telephone off the master bed to carry it back towards the small round table that was outside the hallway. Her eyes crinkled at the sight of Therese, who was making her way up the stairs, having her wool coat draped over her arms and her leather work briefcase gripped tightly in one fist underneath. Carol moved barefoot towards her woman to greet her a kiss hello.

“What was that?” Jennifer demanded from the other line. 

“Therese,” Carol said proudly. “She just got home from work.”

“This late in the hour?”

Carol dramatically rolled her eyes, making Therese grin. “We’ll talk more soon, I’m going to let you go. Give Rindy a kiss for me... Bye, now...” 

_Click._

Therese walked into the bedroom with Carol following after her. She took both the leather briefcase and coat from the young journalist to go store them in the closet. Therese kicked off her low heel shoes before laying backwards on the bed. She dug and rubbed her sore eyes. They stung from being all day in a smoke-filled room with the constant clicking of metal keys hitting and rolls of paper ripping off. 

“Watch out for Harge’s mother. She’s all mouth, no ear,” Carol snorted, sliding the closet door shut. Therese pulled her hands away from her face and glared up at the ceiling.

“Today we took an eye exam for Human Resources. Apparently, I need glasses.”

“You’ll look good wearing them.”

Therese sluggishly rolled over and snatched one of the pillows to bury her face with it. Carol clicked her tongue, now approaching her. Therese had let go of the pillow and sat up. Her eyes felt heavy and they hurt from keeping them wide awake. 

“Let me fix you up a warm bath,” Carol suggested. She then left the sleepy, blurry-eyed Therese, who liked the idea very much.


End file.
